Sakura Addiction
by Bulecelup
Summary: Sano ingin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Rinko, cuman dia takut dan malu! pada akhirnya dia meminta tolong kepada Ueki dan Ai untuk membantunya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya... semuanya... jadi kacau. xD Sano x Rinko, dan Ueki x Ai.


**Title: **Sakura Addiction

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **Sano S. x Rinko J. + Ueki K. x Ai M.

**Genre: **romance/humor

**Warnings:** AUish, OOC.

**Law of Ueki, **belongs to Fukuchi Tsubasa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Ketika pertandingan langit telah usai, semua orang pergi berpencar-pencar... Ueki, Ai, Rinko, dan Sano kembali ke bumi, mereka kembali menjalankan rutinitas sebagai 'manusia biasa'. Sano dan Rinko yang tadinya tak punya tujuan, akhirnya masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Ai dan Ueki. Maka jadilah mereka anak sekolahan yang teramat biasa, bahkan sangat biasa...

Yah, walaupun mereka berempat berbeda tingkat. Ueki dan Ai dikelas 2, sedangkan Rinko dan Sano berada di kelas 3. Namun nampaknya bukan itu pokok permasalahannya....ada yang lebih...gawat lagi.

"UEKKIII!!!!! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMAKAN ROTI KUUU!!!"

"Eh? Ini memangnya milikmu ya?"

"AAAARGGH!!! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!!!"

Teriakan Ai membahana keseluruh lorong sekolah ketika dia menyadari kalau Ueki nyolong roti melon kesukaannya yang baru aja dia beli di kantin, padahal itu tinggal roti satu-satunya.... *_hiks!_* Ai dengan brutal mencekik Ueki, udah kaga ngeliat situasi lagi, masa bodo sama anak-anak laen yang ngeliat Ai berusaha untuk membunuh Ueki ditengah-tengah keramaian sekolah xD

"Wah~ Ueki-kun, Ai-chan!" tiba-tiba munculah sosok gadis berparas cantik yang menggunakan kacamata yang _frame-_nya berwarna merah burgundy, warnanya hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya yang diikat 2 kebawah pundaknya. Yap, itu adalah Rinko, dia berjalan menghampiri Ueki dan Ai yang...sedang sibuk. Nampaknya pemandangan Ai sedang berusaha untuk membunuh Ueki telah menjadi suatu hal yang biasa dimata Rinko.

"Oh! Rinko-san, mau kemana? Tumben..." Ai langsung menunjukan wajah manis tiada berdosa kepada Rinko, walaupun tangannya masih mencekik leher Ueki, sampai-sampai muka Ueki jadi membiru.

"Ah, aku barusan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sedikit makanan..." ucap Rinko sambil memperlihatkan sekantong penuh makanan. _Itu sih bukan sedikit...._ pikir Ai. "Ini untuk Sano-kun." Tambah Rinko.

"Eh? Sano-kun...? iya ya...dimana dia? Biasanya Sano-kun selalu terlihat menempel disebelahmu, Rinko-chan" kata Ai, akhirnya dia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya setelah menyadari kalau Ueki benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

Rinko menghela nafas panjang. "Ha~h... palingan dia sedang tidur didalam kelas....ya sudah ya, aku mau mendatangi Sano-kun dulu... jya!" katanya. Lalu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ai dan Ueki yang sekarat diatas lantai.

"Kayaknya makin akrab aja tuh, iya kan, Ueki??" _girl-mode-nya _Ai kumat.

Ueki ngga ngebales omongan Ai, masih sibuk megap-megap nyari udara...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Rinko berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya, dia melihat Sano yang sedang tertidur bersandarkan bangku kelas. Si maniak onsen gila itu selalu tidur kapanpun, dan dimanapun. Rinko berjalan mendekati meja Sano yang bersih, abisnya cuman dipake buat tidur doang sih, ngga pernah dipake buat belajar...

"Sano-kun" panggil Rinko, Sano langsung bangun dan ngelap iler pas nyadar kalo ada Rinko disebelahnya. "Rinko-chan... hmmmh...jam berapa sekarang?" Sano selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama jika dia baru bangun.

"Sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat...ini, kubawakan makanan untukmu." Rinko menarik sebuah kursi dari samping, dia duduk didekat meja Sano. Sano langsung mengoprak-ngoprek isi kantong plastik yang dibawakan oleh Rinko, dengan lahap dia langsung memakan roti soba yang dia ambil dari dalam sana. Rinko tersenyum melihat Sano makan dengan lahap.

"...mengapa kau tersenyum??" Tanya Sano dengan mulut penuh ketika melihat Rinko tersenyum. "Habisnya... lucu melihatmu seperti ini, Sano-kun." Jawab gadis itu, sebuah senyuman manis merekah diwajahnya, membuat Sano jadi terpaku, dia tak akan pernah bosan untuk menatap Rinko lama-lama...

Iyap. Sano Seichirou jatuh cinta kepada Rinko Jerrad.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Sudah lama sekali Sano menyukai Rinko, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu, dia sudah menyukai gadis itu. Gadis berkacamata berparas cantik, bertubuh semampai, dan berambut burgundy red. Benar-benar tipe Sano.

Tapi Sano sayangnya tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanya kepada Rinko yang entah mengapa jadi dekat dengannya, Rinko yang membantunya selama ini, Rinko yang menjadi temannya mengobrol, Rinko yang mengajarinya pelajaran sekolahan, Rinko yang mengurus makanannya, Rinko yang...bla bla bla bla bla dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya...

Pokoknya Rinko bener-bener ngurusin Sano deh...

Esok hari, ketika sedang menghapus papan tulis...Sano memiliki ide yang sangat brilian... mengapa dia tak meminta tolong kepada Ueki atau Ai untuk membantunya mengatakan perasaanya kepada Rinko?

Ide yang sangat brilian!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Pertama-tama, Sano meminta tolong kepada Ueki. Dia berkeliling didaerah anak kelas 2, hanya untuk mencari Ueki... akhirnya dia menemukan si anak berambut hijau itu, lagi siap-siap mau tidur di ruang UKS yang terbengkalai...

"Ueki!" Sano langsung narik kerah baju Ueki, serentak bikin Ueki kaget dong. "Sa...Sano-kun!? Lah?? Ada apa ini?! Ini ada apa??" Ueki melongo kesana-kemari, karena kaga tau situasi. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" ucap Sano seraya dia menarik Ueki keluar secara paksa dari dalam ruang UKS.

Sano membawa Ueki kedalam sebuah kelas kosong, lalu dimulailah konsultasi cinta Sano...

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari...? ngantuk nih...." keluh Ueki sambil menguap lebar-lebar. "Ah, kau ini...!! penting nih....!! aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Ueki!" timpa Sano, dia ngga mau berbasa-basi sama sekali. "Eh? Bantuanku? Untuk apa??" Tanya Ueki.

"Er...un..untuk..." Sano tadinya ragu-ragu, trus mukanya jadi rada-rada merah gitu...akhirnya dia ngasih tau Ueki tentang tujuan dan permintaannya....

"Eh? Memberitahu kamu bagaimana supaya Rinko-san punya perasaan yang sama denganmu?" ucap Ueki dengan sangat lancar sekali. Sano yang malu mendengarnya langsung menabok kepala bocah itu menggunakan handuk yang dia ubah menjadi besi xD

Setelah puas ngehajar Ueki yang malang, Sano kembali kepada topik utama. "Ya...begitulah. kau kan sudah lama dengan Ai, jadi kurasa kau tahu..." kata Sano, sambil memasukan handuknya kembali kedalam kantong.

"Ka-kata siapa...aku bersama...dengan Ai??" kata Ueki yang sekarat dilantai, dia memang sasaran empuk bagi Sano maupun Ai yang sedang _HyperMode._ "Jangan menyangkalnya, semua orang yang menonton _Ueki no hosoku_ pasti tahu kalau kau punya perasaan kepada Ai!" Sano langsung mutusin omongannya si Ueki...

"Mana kutahu kalau soal kayak begitu... kenapa kau tidak ngomong langsung saja ke Rinko-san?" Ueki perlahan-lahan berdiri dari lantai, trus berjalan menuju jendela kelas, melihat anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain voli.

"He...Heh?! ka...karena aku tak bisa berkata langsung padanya, makanya aku minta nasehat padamu, bodoh!!" Sano benar-benar angkat tangan dengan kelemotan Ueki dalam berfikir xP

"Hoo...begitu... hmm...kalau begitu sih..." nah, siapa sangka kalau ternyata Ueki bisa mendapatkan sebuah solusi?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Dan akhirnya...

Sano lagi baca buku pelajaran (_suatu hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Sano Seichiro...._) didalam kelas, trus Rinko masuk kedalem kelas deh... nyamperin dia... Sano yang sok-sok cool, iya Sano berlagak sok Cool karena nasehat Ueki yang bilang kalo Sano harus menjadi cowok Cool yang bisa membuat para gadis berteriak histeris!! xD (_ide yang buruk..._)

"Sano-kun? Nanti sepulang sekolah mau pergi denganku ke toko buku tidak?" ajak Rinko dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Biasanya sih Sano langsung kleper-kleper ngga jelas abis ngeliat senyuman Rinko yang semanis madu itu, namun kali ini dia berusaha untuk _stay cool..._

"Berisik ah!" ucap Sano sang cowok _stay cool _dengan gaya _sok-sok cool _pula.

"................" meninggalkan Rinko yang menatapnya dengan wajah bodoh. "Ya sudah kalau begitu..." Rinko langsung balik badan dan mau pergi meninggalkan Sano. "EH!? AKH, RINKO TUNGGU DULU!!" Sano jadi panik dong, pas ngeliat Rinko pergi ninggalin dia.

Solusi dari Ueki: _Gagal._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Saat istirahat makan siang, Sano langsung berlari menuju kelas Ueki dan Ai, tujuannya hanya satu; yaitu membunuh Ueki dengan solusinya yang gagal total itu.

"Dasar begoo!! Begooo!!! Begoooo!!!! Seharusnya aku tak mendengarkan omonganmuu!!!" Sano mau ngebuang tubuh Ueki keluar jendela kelas, (_iyah, kelas mereka dilante 3 lho_) tapi hal itu dengan cepat dihentikan oleh Ai yang teriak-teriak histeris ngga jelas. "Sano-kun! Kalau Ueki mati Disini, pihak asuransinya tak akan mau membayar!!" sahut Ai.

Akhirnya setelah Sano bisa menguasai emosinya, dia kembali menurunkan Ueki ketempat yang aman. "Sialaan!!! Gara-gara petunjukmu, aku batal jalan dengan Rinko!" Sano langsung ngebacot dan berkeluh kesah kepada Ueki dan Ai.

"Hah? Batal jalan sama Rinko-san?? Ueki, memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih??" Ai yang ngga tau pokok permasalahannya bertanya sama Ueki yang terbengong-bengong ngeliatin Sano ngebacot. "Begini lho... si Sano minta tolong sama aku, gimana caranya supaya Rinko tahu perasaanya dia..." Ueki secara lemah lembut dan gamblang menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ai.

Ai kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada dan mulai manggut-manggut. "Oh...jadi begitu...Sano-kun, kau salah besar jika meminta solusi kepada Ueki." Ai terlihat setuju dengan Sano, kalau Ueki tidak dapat diharapkan Kecuali dalam urusan kesetiaan dan pertemanan... XD

"Iyah, udah ah jangan diomongin lagi..." ucap Sano dengan nada lirih, tapi mendadak dia mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian lainnya.. mengapa dia tak meminta solusi kepada Ai? Dia kan cewek, pastinya lebih tau tentang perasaan Rinko dong??

"Ai...! kaulah harapan terakhirku, tolong aku!!" Sano langsung sembah sujud didepan Ai, bikin Ai jadi mundur kebelakang karena takut. "E..eh..so..soal apa?? Soal perasaan Rinko-san??" Tanya Ai yang mulai ketakutan ngeliat tingkah laku Sano.

"Ya...! ah...kau bisa menanyakan hal ini padanya tidak...?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Ai melongo kekiri dan kekanan, seperti seorang stalker yang sedang mengintai mangsanya dikejauhan.... setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dicari, yaitu Rinko. Rinko sedang berdiri bersandarkan tembok ruang kelasnya sambil membaca buku pelajaran kimia.

"Rinko-san!" dengan wajah innocent tiada dosa, Ai langsung berlari menghampiri Rinko. Sementara Ueki dan Sano bersembunyi diruang kelas yang dekat dengan tempat Rinko dan Ai, untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh, Ai-chan... tumben main kesini..ada apa?" Rinko menutup buku yang sedang dia baca ketika Ai berada dihadapannya. "Ah, cuman kebetulan lewat sini aja kok...!! eh iya, Rinko-san, aku boleh nanya ngga??" Tanya Ai, masih dengan wajah Innocent. "Mau nanya soal apa, Ai-chan?" Rinko malah nanya balik sama Ai.

"Ehe... cuman mau nanya...Tipe cowok yang Rinko-san suka itu kayak gimana sih...?"Tanya Ai dengan polosnya...

"_Yatta!"_ Sano yang menguping pembicaraan kedua gadis itu bersama Ueki terlihat girang.... "Orang aneh...." gungam Ueki dengan pelan, dia tak menyangka kalau Sano ternyata bisa se-_abnormal _ini.... xD

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu?" Tanya Rinko, dia terlihat curiga, soalnya Ai bukan tipe cewek yang doyan ngomongin soal cowok... biasanya mereka itu ngebicarain tentang pelajaran atau acara di tipi doang.

Ai jadi rada panik pas Rinko nanya, tapi dengan cepat dia nyari alesan yang cukup masuk akal.... "Hah?! A..abisnya kan aku penasaran, hehehe...!" jawab Ai sambil ketawa cengengesan.

Awal mulanya sih Rinko keliatan malu, tapi akhirnya dia ngomong juga... "Yah, kalau mau terus terang sih..." ucap Rinko, masih terlihat ragu-ragu... Sano yang dari tadi nunguin jadi makin deg-degan... sementara Ueki dan Ai terlihat normal-normal saja.

"Mungkin....ORANG ASING kali ya...." ujar Rinko dengan wajah merah merona. Sano kayak ditabrak sama truk tronton pas ngedenger omongan Rinko.... ORANG ASING? Si Sano mana bisa jadi ORANG ASING? Jadi ORANG TOKYO TULEN aja udah susah Apalagi ORANG ASING, coba??

Sano berasa pengen gantung diri dipohon aja deh..

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Setelah mendengar '_pengakuan' _si Rinko, Sano yang hancur berantakan, nangis-nangis ngeraung ngga jelas dibawah pohon ditaman sekolah... Ai sama Ueki cuman ngeliatin dia menangis (_tapi lebih kedengaran kayak raungan hewan buas...._) tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Ya udah sih... kan bukan berarti dia tak suka padamu, Sano-kun." Ai berusaha untuk menegarkan hati Sano, tapi kayaknya ngga didengerin sama yang bersangkutan.

"Yah...wajar aja sih Rinko-san doyan sama orang asing... Robert kan kelihatan rada-rada bule..." kata Ueki, kata-katanya sungguh tak berperasaan. xD tiba-tiba ada pot bunga mawar mendarat dimukanya, tentu saja pot itu dilempar oleh Sano.

"Hah... hilang sudah kesempatanku... aku tak akan pernah bisa meraih Rinko... kenapa aku begitu bodoh... aku tak bisa menyatakan cinta kepada gadis yang sangat aku sukai... Rinko Jerrad... kau membuatku gila...!" sahut Sano sambil jedot-jedotin kepalanya ke pohon malang yang jadi tempat dia menangis.

"Sano-kun?"

"Yak ampun... aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara Rinko yang lembut itu... tidak..." Sano makin menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya kepohon setelah dia 'berhalusinasi' mendengar suara Rinko.

"Sano-kun...??"

"Haaa....aku sedang berhalusinasi... suaranya Rinko kerap terniang dikepalaku... tidak....tidak..." Sano benar-benar merasa telah dibutakan oleh sosok Rinko, kini suara gadis itu terniang didalam kepalanya!

Mendadak kedua tangan Ueki dan Ai (_yah, keempat tangan...._) langsung menarik Sano untuk berhenti menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke pohon."DASAR BEGO, LIHAT KESANA!!" teriak mereka berdua.

Sano ngeliat kearah belakang, ternyata ada Rinko berdiri disana. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat merah, apa jangan-jangan dia telah mendengar semua omongannya Sano?

Sano mangap, mukanya juga ikut-ikutan jadi merah, trus keringet dingin pula. "E..er...a....R...Rinko-chan..." Sano kaga tau harus ngomong apaan sama Rinko.

Rinko juga keliatan ngga bisa ngomong, mukanya merah banget. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, tapi ngga ada yang berani buat ngomong duluan. Ueki dan Ai langsung menyingkir dari sana, membiarkan Sano dan Rinko untuk mengurusi persoalan mereka sendiri.

"Ngga papa tuh, dibiarin begitu aja?" Tanya Ai, sempat menengok kebelakang untuk melihat Sano dan Rinko yang masih saja diem-dieman.

"Ngga papa... mereka kan saling suka, pastinya udah tau perasaan masing-masing dong.. biarin aja." Kata Ueki sambil garuk-garuk kepala, tumben aja Ueki ngomong bjiak kayak begitu... Ai ngelirik kearah Ueki, dia tersenyum melihat cowok itu, ternyata Ueki bisa juga ngomong kayak begitu...

"Beli roti melon yuk, laper nih." Celetuk Ai, tangannya perlahan-lahan mengengam tangan Ueki.

"Ayo! Tapi beliin ya!" ucap Ueki dengan penuh semangat, dia mengengam tangan Ai dengan erat sekali.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah untuk membeli makanan, sementara Sano dan Rinko masih berada ditempat yang sama, dengan senyuman dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author:** Bokutachi aru mono, **_**Paku Romi.**_)

**MATTGASM:** _a beautiful Song for a beautiful Anime :D_ read and review please! :DDDD *_guling-guling dirumput_*


End file.
